Talk:Castle Heterodyne
Isn't having a Spoilers section here (in this Wikia) kind of redundant, especially with the warning on the main page? -Corgi 05:18, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I suppose it is. :P --mnenyver 06:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Hm, how come there's no mention of ? The first Castle Heterodyne was built in 1042 by the Ht'rok-Din's son, "Knife". It was destroyed and rebuilt three times before the present structure was erected in 1298. A major change came in 1677, when- Notibly, he points out it was made by Mr. Knife not faustus, and it is atleast 700 years old.--Stfrn 03:16, 30 April 2008 (UTC) : Good point. I added a link to the early history for a start. Argadi 01:08, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Is there any evidence that the Red Cathedral is actually part of the castle? When I saw the I assumed it was separate since it was called a Cathedral. I would expect it to be called the Red Chapel if it was part of another building. Argadi 19:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : I concur that most likely the Red Cathedral is the cathedral mentioned by Wooster as the entrance to the tunnels leading to the crypt, halfway through Volume VII, and not a "room in Castle Heterodyne". It may easily be part of the Castle in the sense that the city walls, gates, torchmen, &c. are, but that doesn't seem to be the intention of the section. ⚙Zarchne 23:11, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Expansion The current article seems to omit several aspects of the castle that I think are worth discussing: more description of the interior of the castle, how it works, its behavior, etc. I've added "The castle" section. So if you think of anything, add it! Ordinary 08:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Central brain is inside the Castle The statement that the central brain of the castle is IN the crypt is clearly wrong. When speaking through Von Mekkan, the Castle mind clearly indicates that it doesn't want to tell Agatha where it is until she reaches the library deep inside the castle, precisely because "If you're captured, I'll not make it easy on that false Heterodyne girl to find me." Meaning it is actually in the Castle, and the Throne is just a communications portal. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20071019 00:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Well reasoned. Agree that should be changed. (Welcome, by the way! Hope you make an account and join us. :)) --mnenyver 02:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The Nyar Spider is not a room... ...although I support its inclusion under Monsters or somesuch. -- Corgi 19:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, I thought "other" was the monsters/clanks in the castle. Weren't the squid clanks under that section? Wait, no, that was the cistern. My bad. -- Discar 19:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: Not a problem! Why don't you start a section named something like 'Castle Fauna' and put the squid and spider under that? (I think we can stretch the definition of fauna a little here.) It could also include the Fun-MADD, since they're feliniform. -- Corgi 19:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) When is a "Cabinet" a room? Hy suzpect the Professors are using the archaic form vun finds in medieval cookbooks, in vhich a cabinet can be a small room razzer like a pantry. Altgorl 04:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::A cabinet was, at one time, a room wherein a gentleman kept his curios and conversation pieces. It later became a piece of furniture as economics demanded better moderation on the part of the middle class. Ladies of later times became particularly fond of curios and conversation pieces, but by that time the cabinet had become a single piece of furniture. Billy Catringer 06:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Not to be too grumpy in light of the EXCELLENT news tonight... But is there some good reason we can't alphabetise new room entries as we add them? -- Corgi 07:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Devices Someone want to start putting the Castle's devices up? I mean, I know that there are all the traps (which already have a section), but I mean all the things revealed in today's strip--the Amusing Octo Electrocuter, the Human to Pet Brain Transplant Device, the Artful Blood Drainer, and of course the Toaster. I just don't have time at the moment. Discar 23:25, 13 August 2009 Done. --MsFeasance 17:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- Bizzare Beyond Belief Anybody else notice that, during the confrontation between Von Pinn & Agatha, the Castle is trying to calm Agatha down? Trying to reach a non-violent solution? The Castle? Castle Heterodyne?!? Cast as the voice of cool & collected Reason? The same Castle, who, if ordered to hire downstairs maids, would brick up the female household staff alive, in the dungeon? The same Castle, who, if asked for Lady Finger cookies, wouls send a Clack Manicurist to do something horrid? That Castle??!?! Something is clearly very, very wrong, there--Bosda Di'Chi 14:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : While I agree with your personality profile for the Castle, I submit that its desire for a non-violent solution stems from its well-developed sense of self-preservation. Recall that it had just at the hands of Agatha's 4th Death ray. When the Castle was trying to calm Agatha down, it wasn't from any special regard for Vonnie (Pinnie?) but from its own desire not to suffer any more damage to 'fondly-regarded systems'.CaptMorgan 18:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Where in the world is Castle Heterodyne? Somewhere in the article we should mention the Castles location. AFAICT geographically as well as thematically it has to be where Bran Castle is located in our world. Which would explain why Carson sometimes comes across a vampire in the castle underground. Vlad Tepes was incarcerated there for a couple of days in our world. From that grew Castle Bran's reputation as the home of Dracula. The thematic location also supports the Great Pumpkin Conjecture. --Rej ¤¤? 04:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Article should be broken up. The article is getting too long to read easily. I suspect the navigation portion i.e. the listing of the rooms should go into a "Castle Heterodyne Map or Castle Heterodyne/Map section. The list of rooms places gates etc could be augmented by an image map or two of the castle itself highlighting points of interest and links to various articles. --Rej ¤¤? 20:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, splitting off the list of rooms, etc., would be an improvement. Argadi 00:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Current Events Section I just made many changes to this section by eliminating all of the reference tags in it. Apparently, they were making the Wiki editor choke and puke. -- Billy Catringer 20:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC)